


For All You Give

by BanrisCake



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I really do love re: vale, M/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanrisCake/pseuds/BanrisCake
Summary: Everyone stood and turned their bodies to the sound of an acoustic guitar. A day awaited by many, and it was ever so perfect.
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Kudos: 31





	For All You Give

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers for remember, maybe? I looked up a few things for this but I went with an unofficial type of wedding so it could just be what Momo and Yuki would want. Something just for their closest friends. This is the second fic I have ever written so please excuse mistakes.

Everyone stood and turned their bodies to the sound of an acoustic guitar. A day awaited by many, and it was ever so perfect. A cloud would briefly pass the high sun, but the palm trees around them offered permanent shade. Pink and green decorated the altar which matched the palm trees and hibiscus flowers, even down to the small details in the grooms’ suits. The waves crashed upon the small private shore, and a slight breeze helped the feeling that the world just stopped moving. 

As soon as Momo saw Yuki walk towards him playing the guitar, it was as if nothing else in the world mattered. Unfamiliar words reached the man at the altar, he realized his beloved had written a song just for him on this special day. At that realization, tears welled in Momo’s eyes. From the way Yuki’s hair was in a loose fishtail braid, to the all white suit decorated with a black tie and a green cymbidium orchid. They decided to go with matching ones for the sake of what it stood for; longevity and health. The flowers even matched the altar, it really was the perfect wedding.

He’d seen Yuki many times before, but it was like seeing him for the first time again. And no longer did he wonder what Yuki was thinking about. A lot really has changed since then. Momo thought to himself as he wiped away his tears. The more he tried to hold them away, he started to sob and his beautiful husband to be just smiled as he continued on with his song. The wind blew again along with the rolling waves that crashed on the shore.

Yuki got closer and closer until he was face to face with Momo. He continued to sing as the other watched in awe. 

Ten whole years had passed in the blink of an eye but this moment seemed to go on forever. As Yuki’s song came to a close, he looked directly into Momo’s eyes with adoration. So much love had been shared between the two over the past ten years. From the indie days, to the first time Yuki held him so close after playing a new song; they could both go on about all the memories they’ve made. 

The tall slender figure removed his guitar and set it down and then directly went to hold Momo’s hands. 

Chest to chest, Yuki looked down at Momo, and took time to ogle him. His Suit was black with a white bowtie. Yuki removed one of his hands to fiddle with the boutineer and he tilted his head with a smile. 

“Momo.” A tear fell down his cheek.

“Yuki…” he said as he reached a shaky hand up to the others cheek to thumb away the tear. 

They both laughed and then Yuki moved his hand down to the curve of Momo’s back. His eyes widened at the touch and he relaxed a little. 

“Yuki is so ikemen”

“So is Momo.”  
Yuki pressed his face to Momos as he intertwined his fingers with the love of his life. From the view of the audience, it seemed as if they were going to dance.

“Shall we?” Said Yuki into Momo’s ear. 

“Of course darling. Go first.”

“The day of that concert when I saw you in the crowd, I was drawn to you. I’m forever grateful for the countless days you showed up at my apartment begging for me to sing again. You were my comfort when we had nothing but each other. If it wasn't for you, Momo, we would have never met our lifelong friends, or have ever reached the top. I promise to be by your side and sing to you forever. I love you, Momo.” 

His vows were short but his expressions were how he conveyed himself. Yuki let go of him and then reached for the box in his pocket. As he opened the box it revealed a ring with a black band and two dots, just like their old ones except that one dot was pink, and the other was green.

He took out the ring and put the box back inside his pocket. Yuki gently grabbed Momo’s left hand and placed a kiss onto the top of it. He looked at him to make sure it was okay to proceed and the shorter man nodded with a blush. The ring was slid onto his hand and then Momo raised it to get a better look. Tears came again like the waves that endlessly rolled on a shore. 

Momo grabbed onto Yuki’s suit while he shoved his face into his chest. His face was hot from remembering people were watching but also he was so cheerful.   
Sniffles could be heard from the guests as they watched him cry into Yuki’s chest. Yuki put his hand on the crying one's head and then brought his hands down to his chin in order to tilt his head up. 

He quietly asked Momo if he wanted a handkerchief. He nodded in response and Yuki pulled one out of his pocket and before he was going to hand it over, he dried Momo’s tears for him. He smiled as he did so while he softly hummed. Momo then took it from him to blow his nose and then put it into his own pocket. 

“Thank you.”

“Are you okay to say your vows now?” He ran his hand down the side of Momo’s arm and then grabbed his right hand. The other did the same and reached for Yuki.

Momo moved his head back to look at him wondering how he ever got here, obviously hard work was the business answer, but it was the true love and care that they constantly had given each other.

“Yuki, first of all, you are kind, handsome, smart, caring, cool, thoughtful, hot, and I could keep going but we would be here for days. My thoughts when I first saw you on stage were,what is he thinking about? Sometimes I still don't but that’s just my Yuki! Ahaha uhm… you have always looked out for me even when we had just met. I love you and want you to sing to me and with me forever, Yuki.” 

Momo pulled out the tissue Yuki had previously given him to wipe away the tears that started to form again. After, he reached for his ring box, slowly opened it, and revealed a matching ring. He slowly took it out and then the box went back into his pocket. He looked up at Yuki and tried to drag out the moment because he looked cool and kind as ever. 

Yuki put out his hand to Momo and he moved the ring onto his finger. They both looked at each other and grinned really wide. Yuki went for his hands and ran his thumb across his palms. 

“Can we kiss yet, Momo?”

“Ahhh Yuki! You’re going to make me blush!” he said as his eyes squinted shut with a massive smile.

“I like to tease my Momo.”

The breeze blew and the ocean hit the shore as Momo went in first to take Yuki by surprise. He kissed back with a smile on his face and put his hands to the base of the shorter one’s head. He broke the kiss and their friends all cheered for them. They were so happy to have everyone they cared about there. The managers, Zool, Idolish7, and Trigger; it really was a perfect day.


End file.
